bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bendy Cartoons
The series of Bendy's cartoons is a fictional rubberhose animation show initially created by the crew members of the American animation company Joey Drew Studios, first debuting as early as 1929 since the studio's establishment. The show ran before the discontinuation, revealed in Bendy and the Ink Machine. The show was presented in its film process Sillyvision,"Correct! 'Sillyvision' is the film process, not the studio. ;)" - Bookpast, October 17, 2017. Twitter. and as seen from numerous posters and currently six published animated shorts, the show contains at least thirty episodes shown so far to the public knowledge. Only the episode, "The End", was never shown but is only used against Beast Bendy as his weakness in Bendy and the Ink Machine. The show featured every known character so far - Bendy, Boris the Wolf, Alice Angel, and the Butcher Gang members (Barley, Charley, and Edgar). Minor characters include the skeleton character, a snowman, and a cookie. According to Susie Campbell, there are other characters that were not seen, including "talking chairs" and "dancing chickens"."These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I have really felt a connection with. Like she's as a part of me." - Susie Campbell, Chapter 2 Episodes This is a list of cartoons that have never received their animations yet, other than four animation shorts along with the number of scene clips based on the posters found in Chapter 5 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. 1920s * Little Devil Darlin' (1929) * Sheep Songs! (1929) * Tombstone Picnic (1929) 1930s * Haunted Hijinx (1931) * Cookie Cookin (1931) * Hellfire Fighter (1933) * Sent From Above (1933) * Snow Sillies (1934) * The Butcher Gang (1935) * Tasty Trio Troubles (1935) * Nightmare Faire (1937) Unknown Date * Cheap Seats (late 20s - mid 30s) * Hell's Kitchen (early 30s) * The Dancing Demon * Train Trouble * Hell in a Hand Basket * Siren Serenade * Showbiz Bendy * The Devil's Treasure * Demonic Tonic * Rosemary's Babysitter * Construction Corruption (early 40s) * Floating Demon * All Washed Up! * The Horror House * Black Sheep Trivia * The posters for the fourth Bendy and the Ink Machine chapter of the fanart contest weren't added to the game due to content-lock. They are still considered as canon. * A lot (if not all) of the 1929-1930s cartoons are re-released in the early 1940s as propagandas for promoting war bonds during World War II."Another oldie "The Dancing Demon" was recently re-released (along with many other of our of our classics) in concert with the US government in an effort to raise sales on war bonds." - Joey Drew Studios Employee Handbook * A part of each Bendy cartoon appears in Chapter 5: The Last Reel, in the throne room, except for "Little Devil Darlin'", "The Dancing Demon", "Showbiz Bendy", "Floating Demon", "All Washed Up", "The Horror House", "Construction Corruption", "Black Sheep", "Tombstone Picnic", "Haunted Hijinx", "Snow Sillies", "Cookie Cookin", and "Tasty Trio Troubles". References pl:Show Bendy'ego Category:Cartoons